


Eggshells (Jou Tetsuma)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Crack, Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Being in a relationship with Tetsuma Jo of the Seibu Wild Gunmen was like walking on eggshells. You always had to carefully think over your words before you said them to him or he’d end up running around town for days without stopping, drink hundreds of gallons of water until he pops, or jump out of bus windows to wake someone up. You also had to set limits with certain things you told him to do. Other than that, Tetsuma was a good boyfriend… if you didn’t mind the fact that he had the personality of a piece of wood. Even so, he’s a good guy, loyal, and a very good listener. Not to mention fast and powerful. His team would take some getting used to, though…
Relationships: Tetsuma Jou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Eggshells (Jou Tetsuma)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,174 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Tetsuma ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



* * *

Being in a relationship with Tetsuma Jo of the Seibu Wild Gunmen was like walking on eggshells. You always had to carefully think over your words before you said them to him or he’d end up running around town for days without stopping, drink hundreds of gallons of water until he pops, or jump out of bus windows to wake someone up. You also had to set limits with certain things you told him to do. Other than that, Tetsuma was a good boyfriend… if you didn’t mind the fact that he had the personality of a piece of wood. Even so, he’s a good guy, loyal, and a very good listener. Not to mention fast and powerful. His team would take some getting used to, though…

You stood beside Kid, a look of disbelief on your face.

Kid simply sighed, pulling his hat down to cover his face.

Tetsuma, who stood behind the two of you, remained as stoic as ever.

“Y-You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“Hmm, I would have thought you would have been used to this by now, Y/N.”

“Sure, I’ve gotten used to your coach's antics, but this? Isn’t this taking it a bit _too_ far?” you used your hands to help express the blatant surprise that you felt.

Billy “Doc” Horide, Seibu’s coach, was standing just a couple of feet in front of you, his hand resting on the side of a fairly large-sized bull that huffed every now and then. His free hand was holding a rope that was attached to the large animal’s neck.

“I’m pretty sure bulls are not allowed on the football field, Kid!”

He raised his hat just enough so he could stare at you lazily. “You make it sound like I can do something about this.”

“You’re his favorite!”

“Tetsuma’s his favorite,”

“You’re both his favorite!”

Kid sighed, turning his gaze to the short gun-baring man. “And? Why did you take the bull?”

“I couldn’t leave it!” Billy yelled, using the hand that didn’t hold the rope to fire his gun into the air. “They were going to slaughter him!”

You heaved a sigh of frustration as you fell back against Tetsuma’s chest. He looked down at you, his expression unchanging. You brought your hand to your forehead, which was beginning to throb, your eyes set on the large animal. “Where’d you even find something like that around here?”

“It wasn’t easy!”

You sweatdropped, turning around and resting your forehead on Tetsuma’s chest, fist gently hitting him. _‘That implies you went looking!’_

Tetsuma blinked, one hand moving to the small of your back and the other on the top of your head. His grip was firm, but not hard. It had been a bit awkward when you first started dating because he didn’t know how to react to you, but he was slowly getting better about it.

Kid glanced at the two of you before returning his gaze to his coach. He was happy for you and Tetsuma, but he didn’t want to show it. “The school’s not going to let you keep it…”

“That’s why we’re gonna hide it!”

“Hide it?” You lifted your head and stared at him in disbelief, hand clenched around Tetsuma’s white tank top. “Where do you plan to hide _that_?! I’m pretty sure people are going to notice the near three thousand pound snorting bull!”

He opened his mouth to respond when Riku came rushing over, his face panicked. “Coach! The principal is heading the way!”

Billy freaked out, shooting his guns into the air as he danced around.

The bull huffed, stomping his back feet. He was clearly getting agitated by all the noise.

You felt a bead of sweat roll down your cheek as you eyed the creature. “Maybe you should be a little quieter… he’s looking a bit annoyed.”

He was too busy panicking, running around in circles to hear you.

The bull bellowed loudly, eyes turning red as he prepared to attack – and his was staring directly at you! In the blink of an eye, he had broken free of the rope and was charging directly at you. Your eyes widened, body frozen in fear and shock. No one had ever taught you what to do in the case of a raging bull barrelling towards you like a train.

“Y/N!” Kid yelled, running after the bull, but he had noticed too late.

You cried, squeezing your eyes shut as you put your hands over your ears, preparing for the impact – but it didn’t come. You heard the bull make a surprised noise and you slowly peeled your eyes open.

Tetsuma was standing in front of you, the bull lifted over his head. It had gone completely still, eyes wide.

“Y/N!” Kid kneeled beside you, his eyes scanning your body for any injuries. “Are you okay?!”

Tetsuma also looked over his shoulder at you, waiting for your reply.

You swallowed hard, falling to your knees. “Y-Yeah… I-I’m fine…”

Billy noticed the principal closing in on the field. “Tetsuma, run!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He turned around and took off like a bullet kicking up dust as he went. The principal rounded the corner shortly after, looking at you all curiously.

* * *

You huffed as you jogged down the street, head swinging back and forth as you scanned your surroundings. Night had fallen about two hours ago, and you and the rest of the Gunmen had been searching for Tetsuma, who hadn’t returned. You all knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t stop running until he was ordered to do so.

 _‘Jeez, where did that big oaf go?’_ you frowned, leaning against a nearby building to catch your breath. You had been running around town for hours trying to find your boyfriend with no success. You felt exhausted, but you couldn’t give up – just thinking about how exhausted _he_ must feel kept you going.

You caught movement out of the corner of your eye and snapped your head up. “Tetsuma!”

He ran by so quickly that he didn’t hear you.

You groaned, giving chase. You filled your lungs, “TETSUMA!”

His speed dropped, head whipping around to land on you.

“STOP!” you ordered, feeling your lungs burning.

Tetsuma dug his heels into the pavement and came to a dead stop. The bull was still held over his head, its eyes swirling and body limp. You could see Tetsuma’s arms shaking from the strain.

You leaned on your knees, breathing heavy as you raised your finger to point at him. “Tetsu… ma… drop tha… t dam… n bull!!”

He did as you ordered, setting the bull on the ground. It took a step forward before falling onto its side, eyes spinning.

Tetsuma frowned as he approached you, large hands resting on your shoulders.

You leaned against him. “Jeez… I’ve been looking everywhere… for you.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, gruffly.

With a sigh, you gently grabbed his face, offering him a gentle smile. “Let’s go home, Tetsuma.”

He nodded, bringing you into his arms.

* * *


End file.
